Angelus
: The Angelus possesses the powers of the sun and can project powerful (even destructive) beams of light from her hands. She can also channel her energy through her weapons. She has also been seen to radiate powerful blue light from her whole body capable of searing The Darkness's armor. * - The Angelus heals her hosts of any physical wounds, even fatal ones such as torso impalement. This rejuvenating affect also heals psychological trauma endured by the host and gives them fortitude in battle. * : The Angelus can fly both in her true spiritual form and in a human host. She does not need her wings to fly while in her spiritual form. * : The Angelus itself cannot be destroyed, but its hosts can. It's able to leave its host at will. The Angelus grants her hosts eternal youth and beauty. They do not age, weaken, or die from old age, so long as The Angelus force remains within them. * : The Angelus is Impervious to mortal weapons such as gunfire. Being a force of pure light, she is immune to the harmful effects of fire, heat, and electricity. * Light Control * : The Angelus is able to grant its host much power, including the ability to create objects and sentient beings of Light. The host is also granted enhanced strength, speed, self-propelled flight, and most importantly, the memories of all the previous Angelus hosts. :* - The Angelus can communicate with and hear her sentient creations through telepathy, either through thought or even verbally speaking into their minds, even from across great distances. * : The Angelus is able to create servants and warriors to do its bidding. * : * : The Angelus, as a spirit, requires a human vessel to exist in the physical world. While possessing someone, she has access to the host's memories. * : The Angelus can create and breathe fire. She can also manipulate fire and light to form solid physical objects such as swords, shields, and razor-sharp bladed spears. She can also turn these weapons back into light and/or fire anytime she wishes. While in her disembodied form, she appears as a being of pure living flame. She can reduce a human to a burnt skeletal crisp with a single touch. * * : The Angelus is a physical match for any supernatural force that opposes her. She can overpower humans with no effort. She is known to have destroyed many great things with her might; including the Tower of Babel, the Walls of Jerusalem, and the island of Krakatoa. Her strength is superior to that of any of her creations, including Angelus Warriors. The Darkness is the only physical match for The Angelus. * : The Angelus can remain active for 21 years strait without nourishment or sleep, sustaining herself on the will of The Almighty alone. This implies that she draws her strength from the will of God Himself. Her host's muscles do not produce fatigue toxins, this gives her much more stamina in all physical activity. * : The Angelus can fly at speeds besting the hands of time. Danielle was able to decapitate two rebellious Angelus Worriors with a single blurring dash that sent her across the room. * : The Angelus can teleport both herself and other beings to any location, either one that she chooses or any random location. She can also open portals to ethereal planes such as Angelus Realm and Hell. The Angelus also has used her tactile-teleportation abilities to summon powerful light to overpower and banish her opponents, as she did with Glorianna Silver. Weaknesses * : The Angelus can still function in dark conditions, though she cannot recharge her strength from the light and as she uses her powers, she grows weaker until she eventually loses all of her strength. If her host is of an ancient age, she will age at an accelerated rate util she turns to dust within seconds after losing her power. *'Supernatural Decapitation': The Angelus host can be killed by decapitation from weapons like The Blood Sword. *'Electromagnetic Energy': The Angelus seems to be vulnerable to electromagnetic energy while within a host, as Cyblade was able to purge her essence from Velocity by "stabing" her with her EM "blades". *'Mind Controlled': While hosted by the Angelus, the host has no control of her body and loses their free will. While not vulnerable in the darkness (like the Darkness itself is in the light), The Angelus looses power the longer it is submerged in darkness. The more energy the Angelus expends while in the dark, the quicker it is expends its energy upon which its host then is vulnerable to harm and even death. Offspring Witchblade | CurrentOwner = No Host | PreviousOwners = Lauren Franchetti, Celestine, Danielle Baptiste, Finch, Jenny Romano | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Top Cow Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Beings